Changed ways, 6th year
by James.Lily.4eva
Summary: what if Lily stopped acting like a perfect prefect and actually had some fun? what if Potter finally deflated his ginormous head and actually matured? Well that's what happened in 6th year. This is a story about growing up, making changes, making mistakes and finally falling in love. (starts 6th year, ends Halloween of 1981)
1. Chapter 1- New year, New Lily

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me please. Review & tell me what I should do to make the story better & what you want to see in it. I plan on updating every 2 days & I look forward to exploring this story as I write it. Now a little heads up, I plan on this staying true to canon all the way till the night Voldemort comes to Confront James & Lily but I don't think I'm going to stick to Canon once I get there** **.**

 **Lily's P.O.V**

"Mum! hurry up, please!, I'm going to be late & the train will leave without me!" Lily complained as she waited for her mum to finish her coffee.

"Oh Lily calm down, it would never leave you! & I'm almost done." her mum exclaimed while sipping the last ounce of coffee and searching for her keys.

Lily was now patiently waiting in the car while making a mental checklist in her head of things she needed to do before she got on the train.

1\. Find Marlene & Mary

2\. double check that nothign major was forgotten

3\. Find & apologize to James

4\. Congratulate yourself for being mature & apologizing to him

Now usually Lily's checklist would of had "Avoid Potter at all costs" as one of the main points, but ever since the incident last year after O.W.L.S, when Severus had called her a mudblood, Lily had gone out of her way to reinvent herself and her outlook on people.

For one she planned on being a lot nicer to everyone, specially James. She was going to loosen up a bit & not be Hogwarts uptight perfect prefect girl, everyone expected & knew her to be. No this year was a year of transformation & transition for Lily. She was still going to be #1 in her class, but she was determined on enjoying her last 2 years at Hogwarts.

With her new outlook came a new look for Lily. Everyone knew Lily was one if not THE prettiest girl in Hogwarts. She had a natural beauty that made all the girls jealous & all the boys crazy for her. What earned her this title was her unique but striking feautures. She had the most gorgeous dark red hair, that stood out against her flawless porcelaine skin, Emerald green eyes & long dark eyelashes that made her eyes stand out even more, & the fullest of lips. She also had a figure that turned all the male heads at Hogwarts, but she usually kept it hidden by her long, loose school robes.

It was a known fact that Lily never used makeup, but this year was different. By adding the smallest of makeup she became even more striking. She had applied mascara that extended her eyelashes longer than its natural length which made her emerald eyes pop out even more & a warm pink lipgloss that made her lips fuller if possible.

Lily checked her naturally wavy hair in the passenger mirror when she snapped out of her thoughts & noticed they were already at the train station. She hurriedly hugged her mum & asked her to give her love to her sister & dad, she kissed her mom goodbye & rushed out. As she walked towards platform 9 & 3/4, she casually checked her outfit over. She was wearing long black boots that ended right below her knee, a black short (but not too short) skirt & a lovely purple sweater that hugged her small waist. She knew her outfit was probably a bit too much but she wanted to a statement that this was a new & improved Lily.

She walked to the barrier & crossed like she'd done all 5 previous years, & just like always Lily couldn't keep the smile off her face as she welcomed magic back into her life. Lily had barely taken a couple steps toward the train when she felt 2 bodies hug & embrace her.

"Lily we've missed you so much!" cried both Marlene & Mary, Lily's 2 best friends.

Marlene was a stunning 5'6 girl (Same height as Lily) with legs for days, Long blonde hair, captivating light blue eyes, rose pink lips & a feisty attitude that almost macthed Lily's.

Mary on the other hand was 5'5 with medium light brown hair, hazel eyes, natural red lips & a shy attitude.

All 3 of them were Hogwarts smartest & most stunning girls.

Once the shock of seeing her best friends for the first time since summer started passed away, Lily started telling them all about her summer & how excited she was to get back to Hogwarts.

Somewhere in between of her telling them how horrible Petunia had been that summer & how happy she was to have been made a prefect once again, Lily felt a pair of eyes watching her. She turned around quickly & met the gaze of none other than James Potter, He blushed at being caught but smiled and looked away. She didn't even notice she smiled back when

" Oh, the Lily fest starts early this year" Marlene teased since she had caught James staring at Lily with his lovesick eyes.

"Drop it Marlene, let hims stare all he wants. Potter knows Lily can't stand him" Mary casually said, but Lily didn't miss the small smile Mary had given her.

Suddenly Lily saw this as the perfect way of crossing off #3 on her checklist of things she needed to do.

"Hey I'll meet y'all in the train I've got to go & talk to James real quick" She said as she prepared herself to walk towards him before her friends noticed how she had referred to James as James & not as Potter as they were so accustomed to hearing.

Unfourtounetly for Lily neither had missed it & Mary rushed to her side at once & raised one hand to her forehead & worriedly asked

" Lily are you feeling okay?"

Lily couldn't stop her eyes from rolling as she sternely said

"Yea I'm fine, I just need to apologize to him real quick" as she batted away Mary's hand.

"Yea lets just let her go, for all we know this could be the year Lily falls as hard for James as he did for her in first year" Marlene said in a teasing tone.

"Oh drop it both of you" Lily hissed as she walked away ignoring the sound of her friends laughter.

Halfway there she noticed that James wasn't standing alone, he was standing with his parents & all of a sudden Lily felt anxious.

What if they asked her to leave? Since she had rejected their son for 5 straight years. What if they demanded her to not talk to him since she proclaimed infront of everyone that the giant squid was a better alternative for a date than James.

Somewhere lost in her thoughts Lily stopped paying attention to where she was walking till *BAM* she collided with a strong body that would have sent her falling to the floor, if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms catching her in the last second by the waist.

She opened her eyes that she had closed in fear of falling & looked straight into the shocked but pleased face of none other than James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2- New year, different James

**Hello once again! Yay for Reviews ahh! Okay so in my head i have this brilliant plot I want to use for this year, but I can already tell the first couple chapters are going to be a little slow. So what I'm going to do to keep you all interested is give James P.O.V as well so you can sort of fill in the gaps in how he will be feeling and how he will react to all the things I have planned that involves him.**

 **James P.O.V**

"Sirius, James! I'm giving both of you 5 minutes to floo to the station before your father and I seal it" James mum announced loudly but calmly.

*up in James room*

" So Prongs what's going to be our grand entrance to the welcoming feast?" Sirius asked James as he finished packing the last bit of his things into his trunk.

"Uh I don't think we need a "grand entrance" this year Padfoot" James said while ruffling his hair, a nervous gesture he had picked up as a kid.

Sirius stopped loading his trunk, turned around and laughed as if what James had said was the funniest thing he had ever heard.

"Yeah right, we're the Mauraders James! A huge entrance is like our trademark!. Remember last year? we enchanted the whole slytherin table to announce our entrance one by one as if it was the beggining of a quidditch match!" Sirius snorted while remembering one of his favorite memories from the previous year.

"Of course I remember, who could forget the 3 weeks worth of detention we had to attend as punishment" James annoyedly replied, as he attempted to tidy up his naturally messy jet black hair.

"They weren't even bad. All we had to do was dust all the trophies in the trophy room, big deal. We've been forced to do worse things" Sirius said nonchalantly as he finsihed closing his trunk.

"Just drop it Sirius, I don't want to waste my last 2 years at Hogwarts in detention, I don't know about you, but I have more important things planned" James said in a final tone that Sirius was only used to hearing from James dad.

"Okay I didn't want to bring this up during summer because I thought maybe you were just going through a little phase, but what the bloody hell is your problem mate?. You haven't been acting like yourself since Evans rejected you infront of everyone last year" Sirius exclaimed revealing something that had obviously been bothering him all summer.

James tried to act as if this wasn't one of the many reasons.

"Come off it Padfoot, you damn well know graduation is only 2 years away and we've already lost 5 bloody years pulling all sorts of ;s time to get serious before we go out to the real world!" James answered back

Sirius stood in his foot tracks by the door. He knew how serious things had been getting lately, a bunch of families had gone missing. Aurors were dissapearring by the hour.

A group no one had taken serious, known as death eaters, had been getting more and more brutal lately.

And the only person who could be held accountable for all of this was he-who-must-not-be-named, also known as Lord Voldemort.

James could tell by Sirius continuing silence that he had finally said something that had captivated Sirius's attention. And hell be damned if he was going to let this go.

"You damn well know what I'm referring to mate, we need to step up. We're the smartests guys in our year, it's time we stop wasting that and actually put some effort into school and not depend on our natural given talents" James tried to jokingly add to soften the blow.

"They need Aurors out there, young guys like us, that are ready to fight for what's right. But there's no way we can do that without putting in some effort" James kept going since Sirius was still silent.

What James didn't know was that, that was the reason why Sirius always relied on was to avoid having to grow up and get ready for all the serious things going out in the real world.

But that was back then, this was now. Sirius had, had enough of all this blood prejudice that had been surrounding the wizarding world lately. He had already ran from his problems once, when he had left his home, to avoid being forced to join a cause he didn't support (death eaters). He wasn't about to do that again.

"Alright, alright. I get it and I agree. We have been messing around a lot for the last 5 years, but you can't expect me to change my ways over night. I'll start paying attention in class and studying for a change before tests, Hell i'll even do my own homework, but I wont stop having fun. It's who we are James. Who says we can't become responsible while also having a bit of fun. Hogwarts isn't forever, we've got to get serious, no puns, I get it. But we should also enjoy the last worry free years we have before we're thrown into the hell hole our world has come to" Sirius desperatly added trying to get his point across to James

James pondered this over and whole heartedly agreed with Sirius.

"Okay, so we have a deal" James held his hand out to Sirius.

Sirius took it and they shook hands.

" Now lets head downstairs before my mum comes upstairs and literally drags us down them" James joked trying to clear the tension.

Sirius laughed and they started heading down when half way through James couldn't help himself from adding.

"I'm holding you reliable for all the things you commited to doing, including THE Sirius Black doing his own homework" James snorted as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You best believe it Prongsie" Sirius mocked glared as he accepted the fact that things were sure to change this year, for the better or worse. He was just thankful that through it all he would have James by his side.

*Once at Kingscross*

"See you both during Christmast break, try not to miss me too much" Sirius joked as he hugged James Mum and Dad.

"See you soon son, and try to not get in too much trouble this year" Charlus said as he hugged someone he basically considered a second son, goodbye.

"Don't you dare forget to write to me young man" Ellie playfully said as she kissed Sirius goodbye.

"Wouldn't dream of it Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Sirius said as he tried to keep his voice from shaking as he waved them goodbye.

"Prongs I'll wait for you in the usual compartment with Moony and Wormtail, once I hunt them down" Sirius lightly added without turning around.

After Sirius left James was left alone while his parents went to visit some of their old friends, real quick.

As James stood there he subconsiously started scanning the crowd for a certain redhead. Something he always did without noticing.

They had ended last year in worst terms that they had ever left off any year before.

He was somewhat excited for Lily to meet the "New James".

A James that wasn't an " arrogant bullying toe-rag " but a James that she hopefully wouldn't mind being friends with.

He was starting to worry that maybe he had already missed her and would have to wait for the welcoming feast to see her when, he caught a sight of her glorious dark red hair.

She was standing excitedly talking to Marlene and Mary, no surprise there. Those 3 were almost as inseperable as He, Sirius, Remus and Peter themselves.

He couldn't believe it but, it was as if she was even more radiant than she was 3 months ago. There was something about her that made her stand out even more.

He didn't realize that he had been staring at her for far too long because out of nowhere Lily turned around and met his gaze. He could feel heat rush to his cheeks, and he couldn't do anything but give a small smile and look away.

"There you are James I thought we lost you" his Mum dramatically said pretending as if she hadn't seen her son starring at the gorgous red head she knew to be Lily.

"Oh yea sorry mum. I've been here though just got distracted for a second" James said trying to sound as casual as ever.

"Yeah right son, I bet it had nothing to do with the stunning red head you were oggling at" James dad said jokingly causing James to blush again.

"Stop it Charlus, leave him alone" his Mum said as she playfully batted at his Dads arm.

"Alright sweetheart" James dad said as he wrapped one arm around his wifes shoulder and added to James.

"Now son, before you leave I just wanted to let you know that I'll be going away for a little bit on Auror business starting tomorrow" his Dad added with only seriousness in his tone.

James felt an unfortable knot in his stomach and was about to reply when *BAM*

Someone bumped into him and out of the corner of his eye he could see that whoever it was, was about to hit the floor. But his quidditch reflexes acted out in his favor and he caught none other than Lily Evans in his arms.

He noticed her eyes were close, but only momentarily because they snapped open the second she noticed she wasn't going to hit the floor.

Emerald green eyes opened, they locked gazes with his hazel eyes and only one word left her lips.

"James?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Apology

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **Ahh okay so I'm getting stuck on where to take it from here, so I would really appreciate it if some of y'all left me some reviews & told me what you want me to add in the story PRETTY PLEASE & also I have a little poll I would like to run for later chapters**

 **WHO SHOULD LILY GO OUT WITH IN 6TH YEAR**

 **A) Remus**

 **B) Sirius**

 **C) Snape**

 **D) No one**

* * *

James quickly snapped out of it and pulled Lily back onher feet, then decided it would be best to give her some space.

Lily gathered her composure and tried ignore the fact that she had just embarrassed herself in front of James and his parents.

"Nice of you to drop by Evans" James awkwardly attempted to joke.

"Shut it Potter" she responded out of habit.

Both completely Oblivious to James Mum and Dad observing both of them.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us James?" James mum asked as she tried her hardest to not laugh at the way the pair of them reminded her of her and James dad when they were younger.

"Oh yea, sure. Mum, Dad this is Lily. Lily these are my parents" James did his best to introduce them to each other.

"it's so nice to meet you Lily,we've heard so much about you" James dad warmly said to the embarrassment of his son.

"Now I wouldn't say 'so much', more like enough for them to know who you are" James lied trying to cover up the fact that not only did he talk about her so very much, butthat he rarely shut up about her over the past 5 years.

Lily nervously laughed and added " It's great to meet both of you as well, if you wouldn't mind I was wondering if I could talk to James for a minute?"

James jaw nearly dropped. Lily wanted to talk to him? Without being forced to?

"Of course take your time" Said James mum as she started to rapidly talk to her husband.

James and Lily both looked at each other awkwardly for about 2 seconds when Lily decided to go on ahead and try to cross of #3 off.

"Sorry to keep you from your parents" she started but was interrupted by James.

"Don't worry about it, I'm actually kinda glad you did. You saved me from many tears and wet kisses" he chuckled as he ruffled his hair.

Lily had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the messy raven hair boy standing in front of her. All while mentally telling herself that she couldn't let him get to her like previous years. This year was supposed to be different.

"Well then you're welcome" she tried joking before adding "Listen I'm sorry about the way things ended last year, I can understand that I was out of line and shouldn't have yelled at you in front of everyone. Specially after you defended me." She lamely  
/finished

James would be lying if he didn't say he was rather shocked that she had apologized to him, but decided it was better to accept it rather than to question it.

" Apology accepted Evans, I was also out of hand that day I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did, it was out of hand" he said trying to show her that he had dropped all childish habits. " forgive me?" He said in an evenly calm voice he wouldn't have  
/recognize coming from himself.

Lily was a bit thrown off, she was expecting Potter or James as she so called him now, or at least attempted to, to start gloating the fact that she had been the one to apologize for everything. Maybe even demanding a kiss for forgiveness, but what she  
/did not expect was James Potter not only to accept her apology but to offer one of his own.

"Apology accepted as well, Umm I'll leave you to it now I've got to go find Mary and Marlene" she said as she checked her watch.

"Also James, we have about 5 minutes before the train leaves you should hurry up as well" she said with a small friendly smile.

"I will, don't worry about me Lily. See you around?" He said congratulating himself on getting through a whole conversation without arguing with her.

"Yeah see you" she said with a small wave as she boarded the train.

"Huh that was weird", she thought. James hadn't asked her out or even attempted to flirt with her even once. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

"That went great" James said to himself as he hugged his Mum and Dad goodbye. Promising to write to both of them and telling his dad to be extra careful during his trip. He couldn't wait for the welcoming feast. He might even get lucky and get to hold  
/a nice conversation with Lily.


	4. Chapter 4 Let it be (pt1)

**AUTHOR notes :**  
 **I really need y'all to answer my little poll at the end of the last chapter pleaseeeee.**

 **Okay also I'm going to attempt to make the chapters longer because when I read fanfics I like reading long chapters instead of short ones idk keeps me more interested I guess.**

 **So for the poll that's still going**

 ****

 **Who should lily go out with in 6th year?**

 **Remus**

 **Sirius**

 **Snaps**

 **No one**

* * *

 **Lily's P.O.V**

 ****

As she searched through all the compartments for her friends, Lily couldn't stop herself from thinking about James.

He was acting awfully strange, she thought.

Yes, he hadn't so far been an insufferable prat as she was used to him being, but he had been pretty decent, so far.

She decided right then and there to not worry about it. Specially since she was finally going to get some piece and quiet from him this year, or so she hoped.

As she kept checking compartment by compartment for Mary and Marlene, she noticed how muchattention she was getting from guys as she walked by.

That's weird, she thought to herself as she kept walking down the the train until  
Amos Diggory, a 7th year hufflepuf who happened to not only be Head Boy but alsoquidditch captain, came up to her and said

" Hey Evans long time no see"

" It's only been a couple months" she jokingly replied.

He laughed at her cheeky response and decided that it was now or never.

"Sothere's a hogsmead weekend coming up in two weeks andI was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to it, you knowas a date?"he nervously asked.

Lily was no stranger to being asked out, hell she had been asked out every bloody day since 1st year (even if 99% of the time it had been James who asked) so it was almost a reflex to not even think about it and flat out say "no".

But this year was supposed to be different. She was supposed to have some fun and let loose. She looked Amos up and down and couldn't deny he was attractive. He had nice light brown hair & adorable brown eyes. He was also nicely built from all the  
years of quidditch, and she also couldn't forget that he was crazy smart as someone should be to be ahead Boy. What the hell she thought as she answered

" That sounds lovely, can't wait till then."

Amos grinned and looked absolutely delighted that she had actually agreed to go with him.

It was no secret to anyone in the whole castle that Lily was absolutely stunning, but most guys admired from afar rather than following their instincts and asking her out because

A) she had a habit of turning every guy down

B) It was an unwritten law that any guy that showed interest in asking Lily out had to go through James Potter.  
And everyone knew that James had his eyes set out on Lily, so that also contributed on many guys chickening out, out of fear of being pranked.

And finally

C) She was as intemidating as she was good looking. Her fiery attitude turned on a lot of guys, but also turned them away out of fear of being humiliated for even asking.

" See you at the next prefect meeting.I'll save you a spot" Amos charmaingly said as he walked around her in search of his own friends.

She blushed and smiled as it sunk in that she had a date.(even if it was two weeks away.)

She continued walkingdown the aisle looking for her friends, without a care in the world, that she completely missed Sirius Black stepping out of a corner, having heard everything that had just gone down between her and Amos.

* * *

 **Ahhh I promise next chapter will be longer...**


	5. Chapter 5 let it be pt2

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **Why do I suck at writing long chapters ahhhh**

 **I swear guys I'm trying, even tho it probably doesn't seem like it**

 **Random fact but I'm so happy my mom is letting me drop Ap bio yayyy**

 **More time for me to get ready for college ahh scary rt? No? Okay**

 **Enjoy. Read. Review**

* * *

 **JAMES' P.O.V**  
 **  
**

Nothing could put a damp in James mood as he walked to the usual compartment him and the marauders always used.

James ignored all the girls that were giving him gooey eyes and attempted to start conversations with him. He just wanted to get to his friends so he could tell them all about him and Lily's first ever normal conversation.

He was two compartments away when Brittany Jenkins literally shoved her way right infrontof him, started batting her eyelashes and started twirling her hair and said

"Hey good looking, missed me?"

Out of all the people that had to come and talk to me did it have to be this girl? He thought to himself.

"Hey Britt, listen I'm sort of in a hurry can I talk to you later?" He said as he successfully walked around her.

She seemed a little put out for a second but recovered fast enough. She put a hand on his his arm rubbing his bicep up and down and said

"Of course you know where to find me" she winked and walked away swaying her hips so much James was sure she pulled something.

Bloody hell he annoyedly thought as he finally reached his compartment.

He walked in and found Remus in the left corner reading a book, typical Moony stuff.

He looked to his right and saw Peter passed out on the floor.

But Sirius was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Moony where's Padfoot?" James asked as he stepped over Wormtails sleeping body.

Remus looked away from his book, bookmarked it and set it right next to him and said

"He was just here, he left to go look for you not too long ago, you both probably passed each other on the way here"

"Yeah maybe, well you're never going to guess who I talked to" James smirked as he took a seat next to Moony.

"Well I know it wasn't Evans because if you had talked to her I would of heard her cursing you all the over here" Moony laughed as he picked up his book.

"Well you better want to clear your ears out because I did talk to Evans, and she didn't tell even once" he proudly told him

Remus looked as if he didn't believe him so James explained the whole conversation he had shared with Lily back to him.

After Remus let everything sink in, he grinned patted James on the shoulder and said

"Merlin James you might actually be making some process"

James couldn't help keeping the goofy smile he always had when he thought of Lily come across his face.

He leaned back where he was sitting, put his hands behind his head and pretend like it was no big deal.

Then Sirius walked in with a weird look on his face

"Heya Prongsie there you are" he said as he avoided eye contact from him.

James thought that was rather odd but decided not to comment on it and instead changed the conversation and decided to tell him what had happened between him and Lily.

He hoped Sirius would show some sort of excitement or congratulate him in making some progress, but instead Sirius looked conflicted.

Remus noticed also so he decided to be the one to ask

" you okay Sirius? You look kind of tense"

Sirius made eye contact with Remus then finally with James, he cleared his threat and thought might as well let him know now than have him find out from someone else later.

"Well you see I might or might not have heard Evans being asked out on a date and she might of said yes to that guy" he said rather quickly thinking that maybe if he said it as fast as he could it would soften the blow to James.

Remus heard what he said since he had such great hearing, perks of being a werewolf, but James had only hear mumbling.

"Uh Padfott can you repeat that slower?"

Sirius could tell that Remus had heard him so he repeated it back slower for James sake.

James sat there for a second not saying anything, having the happiness he had been feeling earlier ripper away from him.

" who was he" he asked quietly as he loooked at the ground.

"Well I don't think it matters" Sirius said as he sat down next to Peter.

"Tell me who it bloody was Black" James said using Sirius' last name indicating that he was being serious.

"Okay, okay. It was Amos Diggory that 7th year hufflepuff"

"Amos Diggory the bloody Head Boy? The bloody quidditch captain for hufflepuff ? That Amos Diggory?" James asked outraged with a sudden urge to go hunt this guy down and prank him so bad he switched schools.

"There's no other Amos Diggory in the school James" Remus added slowly feeling bad for his friend.

"How can Lily say yes to a guy like that!" He yelled in frustration.

"Well other than the fact that all the girls find him attractive and he's extremely smart, I have no bloody idea" James answered himself since he knew neither of them would answer his question.

Now this was the part where Remus and Sirius expected James to storm out and find Amos and teach him not to mess with his girl.

But instead James sat there looking absolutely deflated and to their surprise said

" I can't do anything, if I do Lily will get mad at me and she will go back to hating me. I have to let this be and just focus on being her friend don't I" he asked Remus and Sirius.

Remus stood there with his mouth open before he answered

"Yea, umm yea don't do anything, good for you Prongs" he added with a weak smile

Sirius looked at his best mate as if he was crazy, snorted and thensaid

"Bloody hell who would have thought that there would be a day James didn't let all he'll break lose when someone asked out his precious Lily-flower"

Remus wanted to go up to punch Sirius in the face and tell him that, that was exactly what James wanted to do, but that he couldn't in fear of pushing Lily away.

James just faked a smile and asked them

"Down for a game of exploding snap?"

They both looked at each other as they both agreed.

Neither of them tried bringing up Lily for the rest of the conversation for James sake, and James tried but failed to get Lily out of his mind for the remainder of the ride to Hogwarts.

* * *

 **POOR JAMES HE IS SO UPSET RN I WOULD HUG HIM IF I COULD ))):**


	6. Chapter 6 The feast

**NAUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I'm in need of recommendations of some fanfics to read guys! I like anything that has James and Lily in it and I also like time traveling fanfics but I'll read anything y'all recommend!**

 **Also I'm sort of in a writing mood today so that's why this is going to be the second chapter I update today hahaha.**

 **Well**

 **Read. Enjoy. Review**

* * *

The 6th year Griffindors sat in their usual spots. Mary on the left side Lily in the middle and Marlene on the right. Opposite of them sat Remus on the right, across from Mary, James in the middle, and Sirius on the left across from Marlene.

Marlene looked across the table made eye contact with Sirius, who winked at her as she rolled her eyes and looked over to the Hufflepuff table and caught Amos looking, well more like drooling over Lily.

She squealed excitedly got the attention of the mauraders but ignored them and whispered in Lily's ear " Diggory can't keep his eyes off you Lils" she saidloud enough for Mary to hear but not for the other mauraders to hear it.

Lily looked over causally, made eye contact with Amos and blushed as she gave him a small smile.

Something that didn't go unnoticed by James, Sirius or Remus.

"You're so lucky Lily!" Mary happily told her friend.

"Extremely lucky" Marlene said with a wink.

Lily rolled her eyes even though she wasglad she had told her friends about him on the train ride over.

She was just about to make some witty remark on how they should keep their blabbering mouths shut but Dumbledorinterrupted her thoughts as he stood infront of the entire school and said

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, now before we bring the 1st years in I would like to make some announcements that concerns all of y'all. First of all I'd like to announce this years quidditch captains for each house, now if you were captain last  
year, you will stillbe captain this year.  
So for Hufflepuff Amos Diggory congratulations you're still captain"

the Hufflepuff table cheered and some other students cheered as well including Mary, Lily and Marlene.

"Now for this years Slytherin captain I have7th year Lucius Malfoy and for Ravenclaw I have 7th year Roger Davis" he loudly announced and cheers followed from their respective houses.

"And for Griffindor I have 6th year James Potter as quidditch captain Congratulations to you all"

Dumbledor had barely finished speaking when the Griffindor table erupted in cheers.

James couldn't believe his ears, he knew he was good, well way better than good, he was bloody brilliant but he was positive some 7th year would have beat him for captain. The cheering hadn't stopped for him thanks to Sirius and Remus whokept cheering"YEA  
GO PRONGS" at the top of their lungs.

James being who he was,stood up and bowed making Griffindorscheer louder and students from other houses laugh.

As he sat down he got a lot of congratulations from people all around, includingLily who said"No surprise right there James, we all knew you would get it, now please don't let this inflate your head" she jokingly addedas she turned to  
face the headmaster who she knew had more news to share.

James was in such a great mood that he almost missed what Dumbledor said next.

"Now as you all know our world is getting even moredangerous every day. You all read the daily prophet, you have allread about the dissappearances. This is Voldemort and his death eaters work"  
He stoppedtalking for a second as many students shuddered at he-who-must-not-be-namedname.  
"To keep you all safe I would like to let you all know that Hogsmead weekends will not be an every month thing this year. I will be limited to be only allowed to have two this whole year" he was interrupted by the cries of outrage from the students.  
"SILENCE" he screamed to get everyone's attention once again. "Now as I was trying to say, it is not my choice but the head of schools choice to do this, but I completely agree and support them with this because, we simply cannot provide enough security  
for all of you.I will let you know when the Hogsmead dates will be posted"

By this point all the students stopped paying attentions as the doors were opened and scared little first years walked in ready to get sorted.

Back at the Griffindor table Marlene slammed her fist into the table  
"That bloody sucks! We're going to confined to the castle for the whole year!" She dramatically groaned out.

Sirius couldn't keep himself from adding "Marlene you're not the only one that's upset about this, so quit acting like a drama queen"

Marlene turned and glared at Sirius and spoke to him in a deathly tone  
" Listen Black I'm not in the mood to deal with your bloody comments tonight"

Sirius smirked and said "We don't have to do any talking at all if you don't want to" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively at her.

Thankfully for Marlene,Dumbledor had just started the feast which meant there was food covering the whole table, so she reached for a piece of bread and she took a bite out of it and leaned across the tabletowards Sirius and said

"Is that what you want Black? For us not to talk ?" She batted her eyelashes and Sirius couldn't help himself from leaning towards her as well

"Well uhh umm" he stuttered as he looked into her piercing blue eyes not noticing Marlene's hand getting closer to his mouth.

" well lets stop the talking now shall we?" She said sinceSirius' face was only inches apart then as Sirius opened his mouth to reply she shoved the piece of bread in his mouth, pushed him back and started laughing.

Sirius chocked on the piece of bread until Remus who had tears rolling down the side of his face did a quick spell to make him stop.

Sirius was outraged and pissed off " Why do you always have to be such a tease" he growled at Marlene who didn't even hear him as she, Mary and Lily were doubling over in laughter.

He turned to look at James who wasn't even laughing just smiling as he watched Lily laugh so hard she also had tears rolling down her face.

She's so beautiful, James thought. Then he caught Sirius watching him watch her, he cleared his throatand said

" hate to said it Padfoot, but you were seriously asking for it"

"He's right Black, never mess with Marlene" Lily added as wiped the tears off her face and started eating some food.

Sirius was in such a a bad mood he didn't say anything for the remainder of the feast, not that Marlene minded she was too busy talking to Mary about some rumor she had heard on the train.

Mary noticed Remus wasn't talking so she decided to add him in the conversation

"What do you think Remus? Do you think Lucius really bleaches his hair every year before the start of classes?

Remus was greatfulMary had included him in so he decided to play along even though he knew that rumor to be false

" honestly it wouldn't surprise me, no one is born with blonde hair like that" he joked

Mary started laughing and conversation flowed naturally between the pair of them and Marlene, the only two other people who weren't talking were Lily and James.

Lily looked at James, to only notice that he had been starring at her so she asked  
"What's wrong Potter? Being distracted by my irresistible good looks?" She teased as she started eating pudding.

James was estatic she had been the one to start conversation that he was not about to admit that, that had been the exact samething he was doing.

SoHe decided to play it off and said " actually I was trying to see how long it would take you to notice you have pumpkin juice on your chin" he pointed towards it.

Lily reddened in embarrassment and rubbed her chin with a napkin and asked "so oh great James, please tell me what's your grand prank that's going to start off the school year"

James ruffled his hair but somehow it didn't annoy Lily this time.

"There is none Evans, I believe we have outgrown them"

Lily looked surprised but please " good for you James, you don't need to start the year off with detention do you?" She said as she let her prefect badge shine and catch his attention.

James smirked and said " well no surprise there,congratulations Lily on making Prefect again for the second year in the row as well as Moony over here" he turned and pointed at Remus' chest where he had the perfect badge pinned nice and straight.

Lily's eyes brighten as she congratulated Remus and started quick conversation with him about prefect duties and patrols before turning back to James and saying

"You know you quiet surprised me this year James, it's almost as if you're a whole different person" she smiled and James couldn't help himself from smiling back

"Well what can I say hanging out with Remus plus combined with being yelled at you for 5 years was bound to takeeffect on me" he said as everyone started getting up and heading to bed.

Lily laughed and quickly gathered her stuff together and just before she was about to leave with Remus to show the first years where to their common roomshe turned and said "This is thesecond normal conversation we've held James, a couple  
more like this and people will start considering us friends"

James heart skipped a beat and just before Lily turned back around he said  
" that doesn't sound so bad "

"Agreed" she said as she waved him goodbye and started leading the first years to their rooms.

James nodded his head,smiled back and walked out the great hall.

* * *

 **THIS IS LONGER AM I RIGHT YAYYYYYYY!**


	7. Chapter 7 Whatttt

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I did not just spend an hour writing this chapter to have it completely disappear before I uploaded it. OMGGGG IM SO UPSET. It was so good, now I have to start it all over again. So guys to make my day better I would like for y'all to comment a fanfic you've wrote so I can read it and favorite it!**

 **Anyways**

 **.Review**

* * *

*next morning*

 **James**

 ****

"He won't get up"

"Shhhh he could hear"

"He can't hear me Moony"

"Padfoot if he wakes up before we get to-"

"Shhhh he could hear"

"Oh now you're telling me to bequiet"

James stirred in bed having heard everything they had justsaid.

They're trying to prank me, he thought. Jokes on them.

Sirius and Remus headed to the bathroom and grabbed a bucket which they were currently trying to fill up with cold water, a little wake up surprise they had set out for James.

James heard the water running in the bathroom and put two and two together that they were going to try andwake him up with it.

He rolled out of bed and quietly tiptoed to the bathroom. Once he got there he noticed how distracted Remus and Sirius and Peter? He hadn't heard him talk with them, but then again Peter rarely talked.

Let's see how this goes, he thought as he cleared his throat.

Immediately all three of them turned around to find James causally leaning by the door.

Sirius being the fast thinker out of the 3 of them stepped infront of the bucket and attempted to hide it from James view with his body.

Idiot, James thought.

"Uh Morning, Prongise" Sirius nervously said as he felt the bucket leaning towards the edge of the sink.

"Morning, hey why are all of you 3 in the bathroom at the same time?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Remus, Sirius and Peter glanced at each other quickly, something that didn't go unnoticed by James.

"Well you see I umm needed help-" Peter began but was interrupted by Sirius who continued "he needed help because he wet his bed-" Peter reddened and squeaked "I DID NOT" Remus decided to attempt to ease things by saying "Peter accidentally wet the bed,  
don't deny it Peter, and we decided to help him ummm wash it off?" He lamely finished.

"Uh-huh so why aren't youwet Wormtail?"James asked knowing he just hit the jackpot.

"Umm-"

Peter was so nervous that he leaned against Sirius which was the wrong thing to do since Sirius was leaning against the bucket, and with the added weight Peter leaning on Sirius caused, the bucket fell getting all 3 marauders soaking wet from the waist  
down.

"PETER YOU WANKER IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ARSE" Sirius screamed in rage.

"Calm down" Remus said grabbing a towel and attempting to dry himself.

"It was an accident" Peter managed to choke out as he too made a go for a towel.

But Sirius got the towel first and glared at Peter as he walked to hisside of the roomto get changed.

James cheerily walked back to his side to get dressed as well, and when he was done just before he headed out the dorm he patted Sirius on the back and said "nice try" then in a louder voice said " I'm going down to breakfast, I'll save you all seats"

And he headed down.

* * *

 **Lily**

 ****

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

 ****

Lily sat up in bed stretching and turned off the alarm.

Gorgeous day, she thought. Lily had always been a morning person.

She headed to the bathroom and decided to take a shower. Once she was done she dried herself and her hair with a simple spell and started getting ready.

Now in all her previous years Lily had worn her uniform as it was made to be worn. Long skirt all the way past your knees, nice tucked in shirt, Griffindor tie and school robes over it.

But this time she tried to change it up a bit. First of all she shortened her skirt until it was fingertips length but decided to keep the shirt and tie the same neat way as always.

Next instead of her signature ponytail she wore at school, she used another quick spell to lightly curl her long beautiful hair.  
She looked herself in the mirror liking the way she looked and applied some mascara and a nice subtle coat of lipgloss.

She exited the bathroom and headed to wake up Marlene and Mary, that was of course until she saw how peaceful they looked sleeping and decided to let them sleep for a bit longer.

She sat up the alarm for another 20 minutes, grabbed her school robes, exited their room and headed towards the Great Hall.

*Hogwarts, Great hall*

Lily walked in and headed to the Griffindor table. She vaguely noticed all the males eyes on her.

Not again, she thought as she sped up her speed to the table. Lily was used to all the attention she would get, but felt a little self conscious today because of the length of her skirt.

She noticed guys starring her up and down and paying extra close attention to her legs and she felt her cheeks redden.

Halfway down the table she noticed James waving her over. Why not, she thought as she smiled at him and walked over and sat next to him.

Immediately the Hall fell silent.

Now this was a sight to be held, Lily Evans was sitting next to James Potter VOLUNTERALY.

After a second of silence, everybody snapped back into their own conversations, but she was sure rumors were going to start flying once breakfast was over.

* * *

 **James**  
 **  
**

He noticed the hall quiettening down and turned where everyone was starring at.

That's when he saw Lily.

He knew how much attention she always got but this was a little too much, he thought.

He caught some of he guys eyes and noticed that they were starring at her legs, he automatically started glaring at all the guys until they eventually looked away.

Then he did something he had always previously been denied. He waved her over. He noticed the confusion on her face before she broke into a genuine smile and headed towards him.

Bloody hell those legs, he thought as he starred at her legs as well. She's never worn her skirt that short before, I wonder how it looks from behin-Snap out of it James! He thought bringing his eyes back to her face.

Lucky for him she hadn't noticed his wandering eyes.

She reached him and sat herself down next to him.

"Good morning" she calmly said as she grabbed a piece of toast and started applying some jelly on it.

"Morning Lils" he said as he attempted to grab a hold of his juice, but luck was not on his side because right then and there his elbow collided into the juice and it spilled all over himself.

"Damn it" he cursed as he grabbed napkins and tried drying off the juice.

He kept applying more and more napkins when he heard a laugh he always aspired to hear.

He turned his head towards Lily and couldn't stop himself from joining her as well.

She looks so beautiful, he thought as they both started calming down.

"Typical Potter making a mess of things" she joked as she dabbed the tears that were threatening to spill over from all her laughing.

She grabbed another napkin and said  
"Here let me help you"

He sat there mouth opened as Lily leaned over and started trying to dry his pants herself with a napkin.

Is this real life? He asked himself as he noticed all wandering eyes starring at him, he also noticed the jealous looks guys were throwing at him and he couldn't help himself from smirking back at them.

Unknown to the both of them, their best friends were heading in and boy oh boy were they going to enjoy what they saw.

* * *

 **OKAY SO IM MAD ITS NOWHERE NEAR AS LONG AS I HAD WRITTEN EARLIER UGHHH.**


	8. Chapter 8 mhmm

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I have a sore throat ))):**

 **I saw Blair witch yesterday omfg 10/10 highly recommended, extremely scary had me jumping and screaming throughout the whole movie!**

 **Well read & review!**

* * *

Heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast were none others than Sirius, Remus, Peter, Mary and Marlene.

Why were they together you might ask?

Well that was due to the reason that when Mary and Marlene finally woke, got ready and headed to breakfast they ran in to the marauders on the way there.

"Marlene dear, I know you've been dying to apologize to what you did to me last night, but before you do I'd like you to know that I, Sirius Orion Black, forgive you" he said cockily while smirking at Marlene.

She rolled her eyes and huffed out in the most sarcastic tone she could manage "Thank Merlin, I've been losing sleep over that"

Mary and Remus snickered while Peter looked confused, he hadn't been at the welcoming feast due to him forgetting his trunk on the train.

Sirius barked out a laugh, ran a hand through this hair and said " I fancy a funny woman"

Marlene attempted to look annoyed but she couldn't fight off the smile that creeped on her face.

"Um Remus?" Mary said shyly.

Remus turned his attention towards her and replied "yea?"

Just go out and say Mary, she told herself, use some of that Griffindor bravery.

"Well you see, we have potions right after breakfast and I'm not that good at it, I umm was wondering if you wouldn't mind being my-my partner, you-you know just for learning purposes" she avoided eye contact and spoke in a voice barely higher than a  
whisper ensuring that no one but him heard her.

Remus smiled,looked pleased, and thought she look so adorable when she was nervous. He knew it was an unwritten law that he and Peter were always partners, but he couldn't deny Mary anything, he had strong feelings for her.

"Of course, I'd love to Mary" he replied making great effort to make eye contact with her and when they did, they both smiled and walked closer together than they had before.

Peter observed all of this but didn't say anything.

They finally reached the Great Hall and started heading to their usual spots, when they caught sight of James and Lily in a very compromising position.

They all stood there completely shocked until Sirius stuttered out

"Bloody fuck-ing hell is is that Evans, ru-rubbing James?"

Marlene and Mary made eye contact and immediatelyboth shooktheir heads.

"No it can't be, I'm sure it's some Hufflepuff skank" Marlene said waving her suspicions aside.

Remus looked thoughtfully at the redheadby James and said "there's only one girl in this whole school that has that red haired color"

"But there's one only girl in this school that hates James" Marlene said stubbornly.

"Let's just go over there and see who's right before we jump to conclusions" Said Mary.

They all agreed and kept walking towards them, and when they were close enough to be 100% sure that it was in fact Lily Evans, Sirius wolf whistled and said

"Atta boy James! Got her right where you want her"

The whole student body turned to James and Lily.

Marlene smacked Sirius on the chest and threateningly said "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS LILY LIKE THAT"

By now Lily had sprung apart from James and started blushing a beet red and felt her temper rise.

But before she had a chance to defend herself James jumped in

"Are you a bloody moron Padfoot? She was helping me, after I made a fool out of myself by spilling my juice all over me" he said in a deadly tone, obviously daring anyone to think or say anything else.

Having never been called out by his best mate Sirius mumbled a quick apology and sat down in his regular seat.

Everyone else went back to talking and minding their own business, except for a certain Hufflepuff quidditch captain/ Head Boy that was shooting glares at James and Lily. 

* * *

**After breakfast**

 ****

Lily was waking towards her potions class alone due to the fact that she had forgotten her book in her room.

She was almost there when someone grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her aside, roughly

What the hell, she thought getting ready to get her wand out when she noticed it was Amos.

She kindly smiled and said "hey what's up?"

That's when she noticed the nasty look he had on his face, one of true distaste.

"Look Lily I like you a lot, but after what I saw during breakfast, I'm going to have to have you cut off all ties with Potter" he spoke in a distasteful tone.

Lily was rather taken back for a second before her attitude kicked in and she said  
"Who do you bloody think you are? Trying to control who I can and can't talk to?"

Amos was rather taken back as well, no girl had ever directly disobeyed him, he wasn't used to it.

"You made me look like a fool, acting like a skank rubbing his lap!" He yelled taking a step towards Lily.

She didn't step back, instead she pulled out her wand and pointed at his throat.

"Listen to me Diggory, never speak to me in that tone ever again, matter of fact don't speak to me at all" she threatenly said.

Amos only nodded, not daring to get this redhead any more ticked off than she already was, everyone knew how powerful Lily was with a wand.

Lily put her wand away and walked to potions never giving Amos a second look or thought. 

* * *

Lily barely made it to class on time and was in the moddiest of moods.

She couldn't believe her luck!

AMOS DIGGORY A GUY SHE ACTUALLYTHOUGHT WAS DECENT TURNED OUT TO BE A JEALOUS CONTROLLIVEPRAT!

How dare he try to control me! She angrily thought as she settled herself down in the only available seat in potions.

She was raging in her head so much, that she didn't notice she had sat next to Snape.

* * *

Snape couldn't believe HIS luck.

Lily

His lovely Lily, his best friend, had actually sat next to him! Even though he had made the biggest mistake of his life and called her a M-word.

Maybe she's finally decided to accept my many, many, many apologies! He happily thought as he took out his quill for notes.

Should I question why she's sitting with me or go and act normal, as if she never hated me? Severus pondered as Lily scribbled down as many notes as she could.

He went for the second option and leaned over and whispered in Lily's ear.

"This is going to be a piece of cake, we did this potion in third year"

Lily jumped at his voice and turned and faced him, for the briefest ofsecondsSeverus could of sworn Lily looked happy but that must have been a delusion. Since all hecould see in Lily's face was a look of puredisgust and anger.

"Don't talk to me" Lily spat out, gathering her belongings.

James who had seen Lily walk in and sit with Severus, nudged Peter, who was his potions partner, and made him switch seats with Lily.

Lily didn't even take a second to consider this, she just gave Peter a kind smile, and Severus an angry glare as she sat down next to James.

James couldn't keep the look of triumph off his face as Severus starred him down with one of his murderous glares

He couldn't help himself he asked Lily,

"Why were you sitting with him?"

Lily turned abruptly and snapped

"None of your business Potter!"

Bloody hell, James thought as he turned his attention over to his own notes. He mentally kicked himself for ruining the brief moments of peace with Lily he had since arriving at school.

Lily saw the look of hurt in James face the second she snapped at him and felt guilt start to overtake her.

It wasn't his fault your morning was bloody horrible, she told herself as she watched James turn quickly and pour himself into his notes.

Why. Me., she thought as she picked James elbow and whispered hurriedly

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I've had a rough morning!"

James did a metal tango dance as he celebrated the fact that he and Lily were no longer fighting(even though it was the shortest fight in the history of shortest fights),but also thatshe had apologized to him!

He whispered back " don't worry Lily, I'm strong i can handle some snarky comments" he joked as he turned back to his notes.

He took it pretty well huh? Lily thought as she too got herself busy with potion notes.

This year might actually be okay, Lily thought as she looked around and saw everyone participating in class and everyone having been paired up with whom they wanted.

Little did she or anyone else in that class know, that the pairs they were in, was going to end up playing a major part in the wizarding war.

James was with Lily. Sirius was with Marlene. Remus was with Mary and Severus was with none other than Peter.

* * *

 **OKAY WTH I COULD OF SWORN I UPDATED THIS! MY BAD OMGGG IM SORRY ITS BEEN WAY TOO LONG!**


	9. Chapter 9 project

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

 **So stressed about school and everything! But of course instead of doing homework I rather update this lol ahh I'm horrible!**

 **I want to know what you all want to happen in this story**

 **Help me with some plot guys! Please**

 **Read review Enjoy!**

* * *

Potions class was rather dullwork that day, tons of notes and no any hands on assignments.

Lily was somewhat disappointed, she had been looking forward to brewing something, anything.

Two minutes before class was dismissed Proffesor Sludgehorn made an announcement,

"Take a look at the partners you're with today, they will be your partners for the next couple of weeks. I will be assigning each of y'all a very complex potion, you will divide the work equally! I want to see y'all working together outside of class.  
/Might as well start booking library spots from now on, this will take a lot of time out of each one y'all. Well have a good day!"

Everyone stayed there stunned for a second, Sludgehorn had never requested so much of their time for hisclass.

Slowly everyone started gathering up their things and headed to their next class, or for some of them their off block.

Lily was one of the first ones out the door and she was on her way to the library to request to save some working space for the assignment.

James hurried out class and ranto Lily, questions reeling in his head.

"Lily, wait up" he said in a rather loud voice.

Lily stopped walking and turned around. Why is Potterasking me to wait? Lily thought wait. He's my partner.

By now James had caught up her and tried to make small talk by asking

"Which potion do you think we're going to get?"

Lily wanted to snap at him again and tell him that she wasn't the bloody teacher, so she wouldn't know. But she also knew she shouldn'tdo that. The times were she could freely snap at James whenever she wanted,were long gone. She had

come to tolerate him and found herself on the way to becoming friends with him. She wasn't going to let her temper cost her a possible friendship, that and she actually enjoyed his company.

"Umm maybe the Amortentiaor the Felix Felicispotion, something in that level of challenging potions." She said as sheslowly started to walk.

"You're probably right, correction you're always right" James said as he walked alongside Lily.

Lily snorted and said

"Only took you 6 years but you finally learned"

James nudged her softly and said

" I always knew Lily-Flower, just didn't go announcing it to you"

Lily let out a laugh that made James heart skip a beat and said

"Lily-Flower? That's rich. Defiantly beats any other nickname you've ever given me"

James found himself grinning like an idiot and asked

"You don't mind me calling you that?"

Lily rolled her eyes at his cautious tone and said

"Surprisingly I don't, Jamsie-Poo"

She smirked at his reaction, the way he blushed and the way his eyes widened.

"Who told you about that name" he whispered.

She found herself enjoying making James uncomfortable and said

"Your good oldfriend Sirius" she revealed laughing at the reaction on his face.

"I'm going to murder him!" James roared out.

"My mom used to call me that when I was younger, she eventually stopped after much begging from my part. You know Sirius always threaten to tell someone about that, just can't believe he actually would. Well at least I'm now free to tell you something  
/embarrassing about him"

Lily leaned in close so she could hear what Sirius found embarrassing about himself.

"His middle name is Odellia" James whispered in her ear.

It took a second for it to settle in but when it did, she bursted out laughing.

James watched her with a smile on his face as tears started rolling down Lily's face from laughing too much. She leaned on him for support and,he found himself wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her grounded.

This was the sight that Snape walked in to when he turned the corner.

He was instantly filled with rage. How could Potter dare to touch his Lily, how could he make her laugh that much, he had never made her laugh that much.

He turned his gaze to Lily and was filled with sadness and jealousy.

He wasn't thinking clearly as he pulled out his wand.

He pointed it at James as he stepped away from Lily and yelled

"SECTUMSEPRA"

James was caught off guard, but manage to get out a quick non-verbal _Protego._

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. He got slashed on his left arm and blood was dripping down his arm.

Lily was standing there momentarily stunned,as she observed everything that was going on.

But the second she saw the blood oozing out she snapped.

She pulled out her wand and glared at Snape

"IMMOBULUS!" She yelled, rendering him incapable of moving.

Snape looked outraged that Lily would turn her wand on him. He was about to argue with her when he noticed she had turned her attention to James.

Lily had kneeled down to where James was on the ground, grabbing his arm.

"Move your hand" she said gently.

James did as he was told, and found Lily observing him closely with an intense look on her face.

"It's a good thing you got a _Protego_ out, it minimized the injury."

She pointed at his arm and whispered

"Episkey"

Healing the gush on his arm, not completely but mostly.

"Thanks" he managed to say back.

Lily gave him a small smile before getting up and turning to Snape.

Her face turned ice cold and she spat out

"Explain yourself!"

Snape met her hard gaze and managed to reply

"He had his arm around your waist! And you let him!" He snapped at her.

"SILENCIO" she yelled out, silencing him with the helpful spell.

"It's none of your bloody business who I let touch me or not!. Lets see attacking a student without being provoked, twenty points from Slytherin, and a weeks worth detention with Filtch."

She turned away from him and walked up to James holding her hand out.

He grabbed it and used to get up.

He turned and glared at Snape and asked Lily

" are you just going to leave him there?"

He pointed at Snape.

She shrugged,

"Why not, he deserves it. He's bound to be found by someone from his house either way."

James laughed and said

"You're brilliant you know. I would of never imagined you doing something like this, last year. You continue to surprise me everyday, Evans."

Lily smiled back at him and simplysaid

"Good"

They walked in silence for a bit, before Lily asked him

"Do you want to come with me to the library? Just to reserve studying spots for later on the year."

He brightened up instantly and stretched out his arms dramatically

"Lead the way Miss Evans" he said with a smile tugging the corner of his mouth.

Lily mocked glared at him and pulled him by his right arm and led him to the library.

Leaving behind any suspicions about being James friend.

That was a done deal, they already were.

She found it to be the most natural thing in the world.

She wondered why she hadn't set aside her childish hate for James before and just given him a chance.

* * *

 **I don't like Snape. As y'all can all tell. I don't want to push James and Lily together in their 6th year. So I'm going to take it slow for them being friends, hopefully anyways. Ahhh I just love them together.**


	10. Chapter 10 harder than expected

**AUTHOR NOTES:**  
 **I'm a little stuck on what to write )):**

 **But I'm going to try my hardest to make it as interesting as possible.**

 ****

* * *

Once again James and Lily baffled the entire school, when they were seen together at the library.

They would swear that itmeant absolutely nothing, well at least one of them would.

By the time Lily got back to her dorm to relax a little bit before supper, she was jumped by her best friends.

"Lily dear, would you care to explain yourself on your whereabouts for the past hour?" Marlene asked laying down on her bed.

Lily looked at her with a look of confusion.

"What do you mean? You always know I go to the library after classes"

Mary laid down next to Marlene and fixed her gaze on Lily's face and said

"Well of course we know, but what we don't know is why you were seen with James."

"Yea, the same James whom you swore you hated and couldn't stand being within a 5 foot radius of?" Marlen said smirking at the slight pink tinge on Lily's cheeks.

She shifted in her feet uncomfortable before she answered

" emphasis on the word HATED. As in the past not present. You both darn well know that I'm trying something different this year!"

Mary and Marlene sneaked a quick glance at each other before they sat up and said

"Yes we know but we didn't expect you to get all buddy buddy with James!"

Lily rolled her eyes and laid down on her own bed before adding

"I don't want this year to go by with me constantly yelling at him for the dumbest things ever. I want to enjoy this year and if that means overlooking certain stuff he might do, then I'm up for it. Also he's pretty decent this year."

Mary saw the look in Marlene's face, which clearly implied she was going to say something really rude, and jumped in.

"We understand, but just be careful alright? That's what we're worried about. We don't want you to let your guard down and have him do something stupid, like embarrass you infront of the whole school or something."

Lily nodded her head but made no effort to continue the conversation.

Getting the hint both Mary and Marlene walked down to the common room, giving Lily some time on her own. 

* * *

Meanwhile in the marauders dorm, James himself was getting jumped by his best friends, with a ridiculous amount of questions.

"Did you finally do it Prongs? Did you finally slip Evans a confundus potion?" Sirius said rolling around on his bed from laughter.

"Sirius you do realize there's no such thing as a confundus potion right?" Remus said sitting down on the edge of Sirius' bed.

Sirius was overwhelmed with a sudden urge to kick Remus off, but held back and settled for a subtle glare.

"Moony, no one asked you! Anyways why we're y'all seen together, alone without her threatening to blow your gigantic head off?" Sirius said sitting up and focusing his attention on James.

Through outthe entire ordeal James had sat there on his bed, listening to everything that was being said. He ignored it all of course, having been caught up in his own thoughts.

He didn't like the way rumors were stretched. So what if he and Lily were seen hanging out together? It wasn't a big deal, no matter how much he wished it was.

We're just friends and honestly that's probably as good as it's going to get with Lily, James thought.

He finally got tired of Sirius and Remus bickering back and forth so, he yelled

"SHUT UP"

"Just for once can you guys just leave it alone? No I didn't confund her. No I didn't imperio her. We just went to the library for literally 15 minutes!"

Remus looked apologetic but Sirius didn't.

Sirius simply walked over to his best friend, put his hands on his shoulders and said

"Prongsie, look me in the eye and tell me you dont want it to mean anything"

James shook him off and looked away, knowing that everyone knew he wanted the rumors to be true.

He heard Sirius whisper

"See that's my point, he might act like he doesn't care but he does"

James had, had enough. He got up and mumbled

"I'll see y'all later, I'm going to get something to eat"

Before he walked out Remus interrupted him and asked

"Why don't you wait fifteen minutes for supper to start? Then we can all go down to the Great Hall together."

James simply shook his head and said

"I don't want to be around when everyone goes up to Lily and questions her sanity for hanging out with me"

With that he walked out and closed the door.

Leaving his best friends looking at each other guiltily.

They knew how much he liked her. So they had to know how much he was being bothered by all of this.

They should have shut up and not brought it up.

They should have. 

* * *

**During supper**

 ****

 ****

Lily was sitting in her usual spot with her friends when the marauders walked in.

She payed no attention to them, while trying to stuff down her food before heading back to her room to sleep.

It had been a rough day, Lily decided.

Not only had she had to break up her date with Amos, got attacked by Snape(well James did and she was there) but she also had to deal with all the nasty glares girls had been giving her all day.

When the marauders walked in, she searched for James to ask how he was dealing with everything.

But she didn't see him. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat in their usual seats, across from where she sat with Mary and Marlene.

"Where's James" Lily asked catching Sirius off guard.

"He already ate" he said simply trying to stuff his mouth with food to avoid having to answer anythung else.

Lily raised an eyebrow and asked

"I thought he always came to eat with y'all, honestly I thought y'all did everything together"

Remus laughed and said

"No we don't do everything together, the majority yes but not everything. I think James just wasn't feeling too good"

Lily nodded and finished the last bits of her meal before she got up and left. 

* * *

As she sat in the common room, re-organizing her notes. She couldn't help her thoughts drifting to James.

It's like the whole school is against our friendship, she thought.

She rested her head on her hands as she was overwhelmed by frustration.

What's my bloody problem. Why am I worrying about this so much? She asked herself.

She groaned in anger, got up and headed robbed. Making a vow that tomorrow she would have a better day. 

* * *

James laid on his bed and rubbed his eyes, after he took off his eyeglasses.

He was struggling with a major headache, something he rarely got.

Lily probably hates me, he thought.

 _She couldn't hate you. You did nothing wrong, all the rumors that started were aimed at you not her._ A little voice told him in his head.

He got under the covers and used his wand to close the curtains around his bed.

He didn't want to have to deal with the guys, when they got back.

He was irritated with Sirius for coming up with the most ridiculous questions.

Not that he would ever admit out loud or anything but, he was a bit hurt that the whole school could jumpto such crazy conclusions

He closed his eyes and fell asleep, deeply troubled by the events that happened that day.

As he closed his eyes and almost drifted to a peaceful sleep, James made a vow to find Lily, apologize and make it up to her.

As always his last thoughts before bed were Lily related. 

* * *

**Don't hate me I know this is a really short chapter. I'm just really stuck and idk where to take this! Guys help me, tell me some things you want to happen in this story!**

 **Much love, until next time.**


End file.
